<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh and love (clean version) by Gothic_Bubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906791">Flesh and love (clean version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles'>Gothic_Bubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flesh and love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bands, M/M, Nice Rick, Protective Rick, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is a bad boy, The Flesh Curtains, Young Rick, at least to morty, beth is there, im saying this isn’t incest because in this universe they’re not related, jerry sucks, summer is cool, they’re dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty are in high school. They’re also in a band. Pretty normal right? Not when they’re doing gigs on other planets. Interstellar fame and deama ensue.</p><p>Or, no longer just oneshots and songfics in this universe. </p><p>I’ll add more tags later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flesh and love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work in the series. Please be nice.</p><p>The song is “the last of the real ones” by fall out boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morty loved being in a band. Especially with his boyfriend. They played all over the universe. Sometimes it was dangerous though. Onetime Squanchy had accidentally insulted a whole family who proceeded to attempt to murder him. Or when a creep tried to rape Morty in a bathroom of a seemingly harmless planet. But Rick always protected them. He felt responsible since he set their gigs. This time Rick had set them up a gig on a planet called Grebloon.</p>
<p>Grebloon was lovely. Most of it was forest and wilderness, but the cities were breathtaking. Especially at night. The lights were breathtaking. This was probably their highest profile gig ever. Right now they were backstage getting ready. Morty was just making sure his make up was ready when Rick came in.</p>
<p>“Hey beautiful.” He said, bending down to kiss Morty’s cheek.</p>
<p>Morty giggled at the ticklish feeling, “Hey Rick.”</p>
<p>“You ready for the show?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said looking away.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Rick says with a frown.</p>
<p>“I’m just nervous.”</p>
<p>”Don’t worry. You’ll be fine mi amor.” He says, kissing Morty’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Flesh Curtains, you’re on.”</p>
<p>Morty didn’t have any more time to worry. It was time.</p>
<p>——————————————————————<br/>
They were doing a new song tonight. Morty was the most nervous about this one. The music started.</p>
<p>Rick: I was just an only child of the universe<br/>
And then I found you<br/>
And then I found you</p>
<p>Morty took a breath and began to sing</p>
<p>Morty:You are the sun and I am just the planets<br/>
Spinning around you<br/>
Spinning around you</p>
<p>Both: You were too good to be true<br/>
Gold plated</p>
<p>Rick: But what's inside you</p>
<p>Morty: But what's inside you<br/>
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you</p>
<p>Rick: But not as much as I do<br/>
As much as I do, yeah</p>
<p>Both: 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed<br/>
Write our names in the wet concrete</p>
<p>Rick: I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me</p>
<p>Morty: I'm here in search of your glory<br/>
There's been a million before me</p>
<p>Rick: That ultra-kind of love<br/>
You never walk away from<br/>
You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Morty: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Both: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)</p>
<p>Morty: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)</p>
<p>Rick: You’re just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Morty: I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision<br/>
But only for you<br/>
But only for you</p>
<p>Rick: My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times<br/>
When I think of you<br/>
When I think of you</p>
<p>Morty: I will shield you from the waves<br/>
If they find you</p>
<p>Rick: I will protect you<br/>
I will protect you</p>
<p>Both: Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I<br/>
I am the only one<br/>
Even if it's not true<br/>
Even if it's not true, yeah<br/>
'Cause you're the last of a dying breed<br/>
Write our names in the wet concrete</p>
<p>Rick smiled at him while they sang.</p>
<p>Rick: I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me<br/>
Morty smiled back as they drifted closer together, leaning their backs against each other.</p>
<p>Morty: I'm here in search of your glory<br/>
There's been a million before me</p>
<p>Rick: That ultra-kind of love<br/>
You never walk away from<br/>
You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Morty: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Both: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)</p>
<p>Rick: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)</p>
<p>Morty: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Rick: I'm here at the beginning of the end<br/>
Oh, the end of infinity with you</p>
<p>Morty: I'm here at the beginning of the end<br/>
Oh, the end of infinity with you</p>
<p>Rick: I'm done with having dreams<br/>
The thing that I believe<br/>
Oh, you drain all the fear from me</p>
<p>Morty: I'm done with having dreams<br/>
The thing that I believe<br/>
You drain the fear from me</p>
<p>Morty and Rick smiled at each other again. Morty fealt light, and wonderful. He felt like he could fly.</p>
<p>Both: 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed<br/>
Write our names in the wet concrete<br/>
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me<br/>
I'm here in search of your glory<br/>
There's been a million before me<br/>
That ultra-kind of love<br/>
You never walk away from</p>
<p>Rick: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Morty: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Both: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)</p>
<p>Both: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)<br/>
Both: You're just the last of the real ones</p>
<p>They sang the last line as the light went out.<br/>
—————————————————————————</p>
<p>After the show Rick, Morty, Squanchy, and Birdperson, were on the way back to Earth. BP was driving Squanchy was passed out in the passenger seat, and Morty was sitting in Rick’s lap in the back seat. They were snuggling and generally canoodling together. </p>
<p>“You did great cariño.”</p>
<p>“So you said. I can’t wait to get home.” Morty said.</p>
<p>“You want rid of me?” Rick said feigning hurt.</p>
<p>“You’re not staying over?” Morty asked playfully.</p>
<p>Rick laughed.</p>
<p>“Only if you want me to babe.”</p>
<p>“Always.” He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song fences by paramore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, the concert was on earth. Which was both comforting and terrifying. Comforting because it was familiar. Terrifying because it meant anyone he knew could be there. Especially with how close they are to home, just two towns over.</p><p>Only Summer knew about the band, and she would totally be here. His parents didn’t know, they didn’t approve of Rick at all, or the type of music they played, or the way he was dressed, or anything. His parents would freak out. As far as they knew, his disappearances were sleepovers with other friends. They had no idea.</p><p>Summer hadn’t heard any of their new songs. This was their first concert on earth since they wrote them. It was a little scary. He knew Summer would love and support him, but he still wanted her to like it. This was making him nervous. What if she hated it? To add to these fears they were playing another new song tonight.</p><p>Rick came into his dressing room.</p><p>“Hey babe.”</p><p>“H-hey.” Morty said.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked always intuitive.</p><p>“I’m just nervous. Summer’s gonna be here and I don’t wanna mess up the new song.” He said</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ve played it a hundred times in rehearsal. We’re gonna do great, your gonna do great.” He said with a comforting smile. </p><p>“Th-thanks Rick.”</p><p>Rick smiled and kissed his boyfriend.</p><p>“Te amo Morty.” Morty giggles and kissed Rick again. “Right back at ya.”<br/>_____________________________________<br/>They were on stage. Summer was in the front row. She smiled at him. Rick was introducing them and the song.</p><p>Morty: “I'm sitting in a room<br/>Made up of only big white walls<br/>And in the halls<br/>There are people looking through <br/>the window and the door<br/>They know exactly what we're here for”</p><p>Rick: “Don't look up, just let them think<br/>There's no place else you'd rather be<br/>You're always on display<br/>For everyone to watch and learn from”</p><p>Rick and Morty: “Don't you know by now”</p><p>Morty: “You can't turn back”</p><p>Rick: “Because this road is all you'll ever have<br/>And it's obvious that you're dying, dying<br/>Just living proof that the camera's lying”</p><p>Squanchy and BP: “And oh, oh open wide<br/>'Cause this is your night, so smile<br/>'Cause you'll go out in style<br/>You'll go out in style”</p><p>Rick: “If you let me I could<br/>I'd show you how to build your fences<br/>Set restrictions<br/>Separate from the world”</p><p>Morty: “The constant battle that you hate to fight<br/>Just blame the limelight<br/>Don't look up just let them think<br/>There's no place else you'd rather be in now”</p><p>Rick: “You can't turn back”</p><p>Rick and Morty: “Because this road is all you'll ever have”</p><p>All: “And it's obvious that you're dying, dying<br/>Just living proof that the camera's lying”</p><p>BP and Squanchy: “And oh, oh open wide”</p><p>Rick: “Cause this is your night,”</p><p>Morty: “so smile“</p><p>Rick: “Yeah, yeah you're asking for it<br/>With every breath that you breathe in”</p><p>Rick and Squanchy: “Just breathe it in”</p><p>Morty: “Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess<br/>You do all this big talking<br/>So now let's see you walking</p><p>Morty and BP: “I said let's see you walking”</p><p>Rick: “Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess”</p><p>Morty: “You do all this big talking”</p><p>Rick and Morty: “So now let's see you walking”</p><p>All: “I said let's see you walking“</p><p>Rick and Morty: “And it's obvious that you're dying, dying</p><p>Just living proof that the camera's lying”</p><p>Rick and Squanchy: “And oh, oh open wide“</p><p>Morty and BP: “Yeah oh, oh open wide”</p><p>All: “Yeah oh, oh open wide”</p><p>Morty: “'Cause you'll go out in style”</p><p>You'll go out in style”</p><p>Summer was cheering the loudest.<br/>____________________________<br/>They were back stage after the show when Summer ran up to them.</p><p>“Oh my gosh you guys that was amazing! That has to be one of your best songs ever!” She squealed.</p><p>“Re-really?”  Morty asked.</p><p>“Well duh”</p><p>“I thought that was obvious Morty.” Squanchy piped in.</p><p>“You did great cariño.” Rick said from behind him.</p><p>“How do I keep forgetting you two are together?” Summer asked.</p><p>“Probably because we try to keep a low profile about our relationship.” Rick said, “or maybe you’re an idiot, who knows?” </p><p>They all laughed at that.</p><p>“Probably a good idea. If mom and dad knew you were in a band they would freak.” She said.</p><p>“Yeah, they would.” </p><p>“You realize you can’t keep this up forever, right?” Bird Person said.</p><p>“Yeah, and not just the secret band thing, all of it really. You can’t pretend to be someone you’re not forever.”</p><p>Morty looked down sadly at that.</p><p>“Come on dude, did you really have to ruin the mood?” Rick said.</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>Rick pulled Morty off to the side.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it mi amor. No matter what your parents do, I’ll always be here for you.” He said sweetly.</p><p>“Thanks Rick.”</p><p>“De nada, amor. It’s the truth. Now, who’s ready to go home?” Rick said.</p><p>All of the band members plus Summer raised their hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will have plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>